hunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shockwave
Shockwave is a Side charecter in the hunter trilogy, hes like his transformers counterpart with few changes, he is a very close friend to Hunter and is important in the series. Appearance Shockwave has the same look as the one in Transformer dark of the moon, instead he is Purple and silver, he is 5 inches shorter than hunter, he has a sort of Skeletal like chest, he only has one eye (a cyclops like cybertronian), he only has four fingers in each hand, and yeah basicly the same as the transformers movie. Personality He is a very inteligent cyborg and very friendly when not in combat he usually hangs out with Thunderckracker and like to sit outside, and can sometimes Underestimate his enemy while in combat Early Life not much is known about what happened with him before the series started, but all we know is that he met both Hunter and Thunderckracker while they were shopping at target, then they became friends a week later History Mr Rogers saga Shockwave was with Hunter and the squad when they were challenged by Mr Rogers, he fought rather bravely but still got beat up, his first attack was using his arm cannon against Rogers but failed to wound him, he got his right arm cut off but he later repaired himself after the battle Rise of Rogers Saga he comes across Thunderckracker saying that he was attacked by Rogers, Shockwave was shocked by the news and told Hunter right away, he didnt Participate much in this saga but he was in the end of the saga saying "so...its over". Locust Saga He tells Hunter that he can take a punch from him...but fails, Later he sees Hunter asking where Chief went, and he assumes that he was Taken, While looking for Chief Shockwave and Thunderckracker come across a Jackle named Skirmish, Skirmish tells him that he hopes they find their missing friend Later in the Saga he and Thunderckracker fight a Assasain working with Locust, then witnesses Thunderckracker killing the enemy, he was in a meeting disscussing their plan for the final battle against Locust, and in the final battle, he fought good but ended up beaten badly after the fight, and he Celebrates with the others for their victory. Hunter vs Godzilla the younger Godzilla asks Hunter to find out whats wrong with the older one, Hunter accepts and goes to Godzilla 2014, later Shockwave was with Hunter when they saw Godzilla rampaging in the city, Shockwave tries to talk it off but Godzilla hits him, Hunter engages in battle with him and Shockwave flees somewhere, later he sees Hunter lift Godzilla and throws him down to the ground, Godzilla dies and Hunter says he will be back, Shockwave tells Godzillas spirit that he was a great friend, Hunter gets back and both of them walk home. Delta Saga He tells Thunderckracker that there is burger king leftovers for him, and a minute later he sees something smashed in his room, a few days later they both try to find out more info about Scurge, Later he meets Malak and welcomes him to the squad, one day later Shockwave and Thunderckracker fight against the last 2 recruits of Scurge, they win the fight and return to Hunter for the report later the team tries to figure out a plan to stop Scurge while being Motivated, then they find Scurge and the battle begins, they claim victory and take a break from fighting for a while Abilities he basicly has no powers in the whole Trilogy, but he does use his arm cannon and is very skilled with his weapon in combat, he also has a blade on his left arm Category:Cyborg Category:Hunter Squad